Road Rage
Episode eight of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary When a group of Deceptidogs known as the Stuntidogs roll into New York, it's up to the Autopups to stop them before they make a mess of the city. Story One day, five pups named Motormaster, Drag Strip, Dead End, Wildrider, and Breakdown were driving through New York and making a mess of the place. "Looks like we're the kings of the road", Motormaster said. "Not entirely", Breakdown said, "that pup on the police motorcycle is chasing us." The pups then drove away quickly, not knowing it was Prowl who was chasing them. "Guys", Prowl said, "I need backup." Jazz, Hound, Skids, and Mudflap then drove out and drove beside Prowl. "They're bringing in reinforcements", Dead end said. "Step on it boys", Motormaster said. The pups then drove away fast and the Autopups lost sight of them. "They're gone", Skids and Mudflap said. "Maybe I can track them", Hound said. Hound then turned the radar on his jeep on and picked up their signals. "It say here they're called the Stuntidogs", Hound said, "they cause chaos in every big city they visit." "We'd better find them before they bring this place to ruins", Jazz said. "I'm with you Jazz", Prowl said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) The Stuntidogs then arrived at the abandoned cake factory and parked their vehicles outside. "We'll take refuge here", Motormaster said, "maybe we'll stay here forever." "I think we may never be able to leave with those guys on our tail" Dead End said. "Let's level the city", Wildrider said, "then we'll get everyone out of our way." "I'm goanna pretend you didn't say that", Drag Strip said. "Me to", Breakdown said. "Enough", Motormaster said, "we need to know who those stupid pups are." "The one in the jeep was from the war", Breakdown said, "I think they're Autopups." "Well let's go get those Autopups", Motormaster said. The Stuntidogs then left to find the Autopups and destroy them. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) In central park, Prowl, Jazz, Hound, Skids, and Mudflap were looking for the Stuntidogs. "Any signs of them Hound", Prowl asked. "The radar says they're getting close", Hound said. "Forget the radar", Jazz said, "here they come!" The Stuntidogs then drove up in their vehicles and got out. "Now let's let those guys have it", Prowl said. The pups then activated their weapons and used them against the Stuntidogs. "I'm sick of this combat", Motormaster said, "let's merge our vehicles into Menasor!" The Stuntidogs then got into their vehicles and they joined together to form a giant robotic pup called Menasor. "You're going down", Menasor said. "Oh no", Skids said. "We're toast", Mudflap said. "Not yet we are", Prowl said. The pups then jumped onto Menasor and tried to stop him. "You can't stop me", Menasor said, "I am powerful." Jazz then hit Menasor's head, which made him groan in pain. "I think that's the weak spot", Prowl said, "everyone hit his head." The Autopups hit Menasor in the head and the Stuntidogs then separated and drove away. "Good work fellas", Prowl said, "we showed them." "I wonder what they wanted", Hound said. "We all do", Jazz said, "but we may never know." The Autopups then drove through a ground bridge and left the scene. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) The Stuntidogs arrived at their base and went inside. "This is the last time I go against Autopups", Breakdown said. "Don't worry", Motormaster said, "Menasor may have failed, but the next time, he shall crush them under his paw." Motormaster then let out an evil laugh and went away. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode